Un dîner très spécial
by Debby'Anddy
Summary: Une soirée spéciale, pour une Saint Valentin spéciale. La gourmandise est un vilain défaut, Edward les adore, mais pas celles de l'assiette...Il en préfère une toute autre, qui quant à elle se trouve sous la table... Lemon. B&E . All humains.


Coucou tout le monde ! Ma première fiction , enfin mon premier OS , j'avoue que je suis un peu angoissée, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçues.

Bonne lecture .

* * *

**UN DINER TRES SPECIAL:**

_ «** Nan** **! **»

_ « **Mais Bella ! Alllller … Pour me faire plaisir ! S'il te plait !** » Oh non pas les yeux de chiens battus, je ne tiendrai pas.

_ « **Ally ! Arrête ça, je t'en supplie ! Tout sauf ce regard.** » Bella tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça …

_ « ** Yessss ! Merci ma Chérie ! J'le savais, que je gagnerai, et puis vois le bon coté de la chose,le rouge c'est la couleur de la passion pour la Saint- Valentin, et puis on ne sait jamais ...** »

_ « **Ok, je m'agenouille, tu as gagné, pffff, nan mais Alice sérieusement as-tu vu ce shorty? Je peux pas mettre ça. **»

_ « **Roooh Bella arrête, tu as des formes: assume les, de plus je connais quelqu'un à qui ça va plaire …** »

_ « **Ally ! Stop. Je ne veux rien savoir de plus. Et tes commentaires salaces tu peux les garder. **» Oh, mince, non pas ça s'il te plait. « **Et pas la peine de faire ta tête de cochonne.** »

Ça, c'est le démon qui est censé me servir de meilleure amie. En effet, cela fait maintenant trois heures que je passe sous la torture du fer a lisser et des différents cosmétiques utilisés par Mon Ally. Et tout ça pour un rendez-vous; certes dans l'un des plus romantiques restaurants de Seattle et avec le plus bel homme qui puisse exister: Edward Cullen, 22 ans, attentionné, gentleman à souhait, d'un charme à tomber et qui plus est, mon petit-ami depuis 6 mois. Le mien, à moi: Isabella Marie Swan, fille banale de tous côtes ( même si ce n'est pas l'avis de tous mes amis; qui en soi se comptent sur les doigts de la main ), et d'une maladresse incroyable.

Et ce soir, pour la Saint-Valentin mon amoureux m'emmène dîner dans un restaurant chic, suivi de danse.

Lorsque Alice a enfin fini, je reçois tout juste un SMS:

_Je t'attends en bas mon cœur, Je t'aime. E_

Je descends, et là: Wahou! Devant moi un dieu grec, ma parole qu'il est beau, avec son costume et sa cravate noirs. Pour une fois il avait essayé de dompter sa crinière cuivre, sans grande réussite, mais c'était tellement sexy... Lorsqu'il m'aperçoit, son regard d'un vert émeraude se teint d'une lueur que je ne connais pas.

Il m'avait énormément manqué, pourtant je l'avais vu i peine 5 heures, mais que voulez-vous : je suis sous son emprise, celle de l'amour et du désir; c'est l'effet Edward Cullen.

_ «** Mon cœur, comme tu es belle, cette robe te va à merveilles, comme je t'aime. Une rose pour toi, mais elle paraît si fade à tes cotés.** » Rien que ses paroles me transportaient jusqu'aux nuages.

S'en était trop, je lui sautais dessus, et l'embrassais pour lui monter tout mon amour et toute la joie que j'avais de le retrouver.

_ «** Et bah mon cœur, si la simple vérité te met dans cet état, rappelle-moi de te faire des compliments plus souvent; et il faudra que je remercie Alice aussi.** »

_ «** C'est vrai ? Ça te plait ? Je …, heu, ...** » Vas-y Bella, gâche ce moment avec tes bégaiements et tes rougeurs.

_ « ** Oh que oui, beaucoup trop pour ta sécurité d'ailleurs …** » Il m'embrassa alors tendrement jusqu'à ce que je force la barrière de ses lèvres, et à l'instant où nos langues se touchèrent, le baiser devint tout de suite plus passionné, mais aussi plus précipité: mes mains allèrent se réfugier dans sa chevelure et les siennes se promenaient sous ma veste, dans mon dos. Malheureusement, notre condition d'humains nous ramena à la réalité, et nous dûmes mettre fin à notre baiser. Il me prit alors par la taille et me susurra à l'oreille:

_ «** Rentrons dans le taxi ou je ne réponds plus de moi et je passe directement au dessert...** » Encore une fois rien que ses paroles avaient le don de me faire frissonner.

Le dîner se passait merveilleusement bien, aucun accident, comme d'habitude Edward se montrait particulièrement attentionné, il a toujours les mots qu'il faut. C'est magnifique parce qu'entre nous il n'y a jamais de blanc, une complicité impressionnante s'était formée dès notre rencontre à la patinoire. Aussi, je sais que malgré ses pulsions d'homme, il se montre toujours doux et tendre avec moi.

En bref, il posait une fois de plus son regard perçant sur moi lorsqu'une miette de mon toast de fois-gras vint se loger dans le décolleté de ma robe. La couleur de ses yeux changea immédiatement, une étincelle noire s'y logea, et je n'avais toujours pas compris se que cela signifiait:

_ «** Tu sais que j'aimerais vraiment être à la place de cette miette** » me dit-il avec une voix devenue plus rauque.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui mon chaton je suis d'humeur joueuse... Je glissais alors mon talon le long de sa jambe, de son pied jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse ( heureusement les nappes très épaisses et tombantes jusqu'au sol me permettaient de rester discrète). Sa réaction ne se fit pas attendre, un son incompréhensible sortit de sa bouche, celle-ci se pinça et lorsqu'après une langueur incroyable j'arrivais enfin à mon but, il pencha sa tête en arrière dans un râle de plaisir. Pour ne pas nous faire remarquer j'arrêtais à regrets mon petit manège, qui avait fait son effet d'après la bosse que je pouvais alors sentir dans son pantalon. J'aimais jouer avec lui, le voir dans cet état d'attente, sentir la tension qu'il faisait passer dans ses yeux. Un peu sadique, nan ?

J 'essayais alors de prendre ma voix la plus sensuelle possible:

_ «** Et si tu savais comme j'aimerais que ma bouche remplace mon pied, je n'attends que ça, je n'attends que toi ...** » lui susurrais-je

_ «** J'arrive mon Amour, très bientôt ...** » Sur le moment je ne compris pas très bien; c'est vrai, en plein restaurant, bondé en ce jour de fêtes, je ne voyais pas comment il pourrait combler mes envies, heu, physiques dirons-nous.

Il me le montra vite: sous le prétexte d'une serviette tombée à terre il passa sous la table. Geste pour le moment innocent. Sa main effleura ma jambe, d'abord la cheville, puis le mollet, le genou, et ce jusqu'à la limite de ma robe. Savoir qu'il était en dessous de cette table, si près de mon intimité avec une centaine de personnes autour avait un effet dévastateur sur moi: j'en eu un frisson, qu'il ne tarda pas à remarquer.

Cela sembla l'amuser, car il continua de promener ses mains sur mes jambes, en dessous de ma robe et lorsqu'il arriva à la limite de mon shorty, sans m'en rendre compte j'écartais les jambes. La vue de la dentelle rouge sembla lui plaire, car j'eus droit à un instant de mutisme. Mais comme j'en voulais plus, je plaçais sa main dans la mienne et je nous guidais ensemble vers la partie enflammée de mon anatomie, je le réclamais de tout mon être, chaque partie de mon corps lui demandait d'éteindre l'incendie présent dans mon bas-ventre.

Sans prévenir un de ses doigts passa sous la barrière de mon sous-vêtement et caressa ma fente déjà humide pour lui, rien que pour lui. Un son incompréhensible sortit de mes lèvres colorées en rouge carmin pour l'occasion.

_ «** La vue sous cette nappe est très intéressante, je crois que je vais y rester et en explorer chaque recoin.** » me chuchota-t-il de sorte que ses paroles ne soient audibles que par moi.

Sauf que ces dernières eurent des répercutions incroyables sur mon corps: premièrement mon jus de plaisir coula un peu plus, mais aussi, la vue que j'offrais aux autres clients devait être celle d'une folle à lier.

Ça l'amusa encore plus, puisque écartant le morceau de tissu pourpre devenu trop gênant, il décida alors de rentrer un de ses magnifiques doigts de pianiste( qui à ce moment précis étaient destinés seulement à mon plaisir) en moi.

Pour le coup c'est carrément une plainte à peine audible qui sortit de ma bouche, comme c'est dur de se contenir pour exprimer son plaisir, il le savait, il connaissait mon caractère plutôt … , heu, expressif et il en jouait. Mais surtout j'aimais ça.

Les allers-retours qu'il opérait étaient tellement intenses, et lorsqu'il souffla sur mon intimité et qu'il aspira de ses douces lèvres mon bouton de rose, je lui chuchotais d'arrêter sous peine de nous faire découvrir, mais quand il me répondit un « **Chuuuuut** » et que pour la deuxième fois une brise légère souffla sur mes lèvres intimes. Je ne répondis plus de moi, mes chaires se contractèrent autour de ses doigts (en effet il en avait rajouter un au passage), et lorsque mon orgasme arriva, je dus mordre dans ma serviette pour ne pas crier. Les sensations étaient tellement puissantes ! Lui seul avait réussi à me faire ressentir ça rien qu'avec ses doigts.

Évidemment il ne se fit pas prier pour effacer toutes traces de ma jouissance avec sa langue, et rien que pour ça, j'étais de nouveau motivée.

Cela faisait donc bien 15 minutes qu'il était sous la table, et quand il en ressorti (avec la tignasse encore plus emmêlée, Dieu que c'était sexy !) de sous l'épaisse nappe, il avait ce magnifique sourire en coin si craquant. Il lâcha :

_ « **Il propose des mets exquis dans ce restaurant, le goût était vraiment succulent et j'en reprendrais bien une deuxième part. **»

_ « ** Vous serez récompensé à la hauteur de vos prestations Mr. Cullen … Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, c'était juste un avant-gout...** » répondis-je avec une voix que je voulais évocatrice.

Les regards fusaient, nous repensions chacun à cet épisode, j'en étais encore toute frêle. Il n'avait fait que me donner encore plus envie de lui, et rien que le voir en face de moi me donnait envie d'approfondir et de terminer ce qu'il avait entreprit plus tôt.

Suivant les conseils de ma chère Alice, je partis « me repoudrer le nez » aux toilettes des dames.

Je rentrais dans les WC, où une seule femme se lavait les mains; elle était d'une grande beauté, avec de long cheveux blonds vénitiens et un corps de rêve, on aurait dit une poupée des années 50. Les toilettes étaient plutôt luxueux ( normal vu le prestige du resto ), avec de grandes cabines et de vastes lavabos en marbre.

Je me remis une couche de rouge à lèvres carmin et la jeune femme retourna à sa table avec un regard plutôt froid, mais je m'en fichais, je plaisais à mon homme, et c'était la seule chose qui comptait.

Il allait d'ailleurs me le prouver. En effet, la grande blonde à peine sortie, le tube de maquillage à peine fermé, je sentis deux grandes mains m'encercler, je faillis crier, mais un souffle chaud se posa dans le creux de mon épaule et je reconnus immédiatement Edward. Je ne l'avais même pas vu arriver, j'étais tellement concentrée sur mon tube de rouge à lèvres pour ne pas déborder. Je déteste tous ces artifices, mais Alice dit que, je cite: « Comment peut-on se rendre dans un tel lieu habillée comme un sac à patates ? » Alors j'avais fait un petit effort pour celui qui je le sentais serait l'homme de ma vie.

Mais je fus arrêtée dans mon monologue intérieur par Edward. Au départ il me retourna pour que je lui fasse face, ses lèvres me bécotèrent le visage, chaque partie de ma figure était prise, n'y tenant plus j'agrippais son coup de mes poignets et je l'embrassais; mais ce n'était pas doux. Je lui dévorais les lèvres, sauvagement, précipitamment, dans ce baiser j'ai fait passer tout le désir que je ressentais pour lui, surtout après l'épisode de la serviette. Et il me répondait, rapidement, fougueusement. Toujours avec sa touche d'attention, il me déposa sur le rebord du lavabo. Pour lui laisser de la place, j'ouvris les jambes, et une fois qu'il était installé, je les refermais autour de ses hanches.

_ « **Qu'es que tu fais dans les toilettes des dames à embrasser la jeune fille innocente que je suis ? Tu devrais être puni ! **» lui dis-je pendant que mes lèvres n'étaient pas occupées.

_ « **Je finis ce que j'ai commencé avant le plat, et puis je veux bien aller en enfer pour un ange comme toi **»

_ « ** Mais Edward que diraient les gens s'ils nous voyaient comme ça ? **» La situation aurait pu être gênante si quelqu'un était rentré, mais j'avoue que rien que l'éventualité qu'une personne nous surprenne dans ce moment était plus qu'excitante.

_ « **Ils verront que je t'aime, que tu es magnifique, que cette robe te va à merveilles, que je te désire, que j'ai envie de toi et que j'ai besoin d'être en toi. **» Argh cette voix, ce sourire en coin, cette tignasse, et ça c'est mon mec ! Comment j'ai réussi à l'avoir ? Ah oui c'est vrai: je me suis cassée la figure sur la glace! Pff...

La seule chose qui compte c'est que mon dieu vivant entre mes cuisses qui s'occupait de ma clavicule, du lobe d'oreille jusqu'à l'épaule, laissant un sillon humide sur ma peau brulante de désir pour lui. Seulement j'en veux plus, beaucoup plus.

_ « **Maintenant tu m'as donné trop envie. Je te veux. **» lui dis-je en avançant le bassin à la rencontre du sien, ce qui provoqua une friction entre nos deux corps encore recouverts de tous nos vêtements.

Edward m'enleva les fines brettelles de ma robe et descendit la barrière du décolleté jusqu'en bas de mon soutien gorge en dentelle rouge. Son regard redevient plus sombre et il me caressa par dessus mon carcan . Même comme ça la sensation était excise.

_ « **Edward... **» soupir « **plus... **» ma voix n'était même plus audible.

_ « **Isabella veux-tu me tuer ? **»

_ « **Comme ça c'est mieux ? **» je déboutonnais uns à uns les boutons de sa chemise et embrassais chaque parcelle de peau qui m'apparaissait. Une fois la cravate desserrée, la chemise ouverte, je m'attaquais à la bosse de son pantalon: je détachais sa ceinture, déboutonnais son pantalon et commençais à passer la main par-dessus son boxer.

_ « **Bella ne croit pas que ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire me déplaise, mais je n'arriverais jamais à me contenir ma puce. **» Il avait l'air confus, une pointe d'hésitation dans ses prunelles, mais tellement petite à côté du désir.

Je décidais donc d'en profiter: je descendais du lavabo et vis la déception dans son regard. Mais elle fut vite remplacée par de la joie quand j'attrapais par la cravate, l'amenais à reculons jusqu'à une cabine de WC et le plaquais contre le mur.

_ « **Tu croyais que j'allais te laisser partir comme ça ? Sans avoir eu ce que je voulais ? **» dis-je en me collant contre lui.

_ « **Et que veux-tu Isabella ? **» sa voix sensuelle et dominatrice me donnait des frissons et reformait la boule de feux dans mon bas-ventre.

_ « **Je te veux toi, contre moi, pour moi, et en moi. Je veux te toucher, te gouter, te sentir et te ressentir. Je veux chaque partie de toi, tes mains, tes lèvres, ta bouche, ta peau, ton corps, ton sexe. Je veux tout de toi. Donne moi tout. Maintenant. **»

Je crois que mes paroles eurent de l'effet puisqu'il inversa la situation et que je me retrouvais plaquée contre la paroi de la cabine, son corps collé au mien (je pouvais encore une fois sentir l'étendu de son désir) et sa bouche dévorant mon cou. Ses mains caressaient mes seins à travers la dentelle de mon soutien gorge, il triturait par dessus le tissu mes pointes durcies juste pour lui, il s'amusait de moi.

Pendant ce temps je découvrais son torse, traçant les courbes de ses muscles et quand ma bouche était libre je goutais sa peau. Son odeur ! Ses mains s'aventurèrent dans mon dos, elles dé zippèrent ma robe et cette dernière tomba à terre dans un frottement de cuir contre ma peau. Je me retrouvais donc en sous-vêtement devant lui et même s'il m'avait déjà vu plus d'une fois nue, je ne pus empêcher mes joues de rougir. Moi devant lui, mon corps complétement offert, et lui me contemplant avec des yeux criant de désir. Aucun mot ne sortait, pas besoin . Seulement lui et moi dans les toilettes d'un grand restaurant à se déshabiller du regard.

Mon point sensible, il savait que s'il touchait ici, juste en dessous la barrière du soutien gorge, et surtout dans le dos, s'en était fini, juste ici, là ; et il le fit le traitre. Pour ensuite dégrafer et enlever mon carcan, il libéra mes seins et posa ses lèvres dessus, quand il ne mordillait pas l'un, il caressait l'autre. C'était tellement bon que le gémissement sortit tout seul.

_« **MmmMmhhHhh **» Je le sentis sourire contre ma peau, il semblait content de l'effet de ses caresses.

Ses mains descendaient le long de mes hanches jusqu'à mon shorty qui rejoignit vite le tas de vêtements à terre. Edward s'approchait dangereusement de mon intimité parfaitement épilée pour recommencer l'épisode de sous la table, mais je n'étais pas de cet avis. J'avais vraiment besoin de lui, tout de suite. Dans un moment de lucidité j'attrapais donc ses mains et les arrêtais sur mes fesses, ce qu'il parut apprécier...

_ « ** Non Edward, je te veux, je brule pour toi, arrêtes de jouer avec moi, les préliminaires j'en ai déjà eu avant. Maintenant prends moi... **»

_ « ** Tout ce que tu voudras mon Amour. **»

_ « **Heu j'ai oublié, tu as ce qu'il faut ? **» Nous avions gardé l'habitude de nous protéger, même après 6 mois de relation.

_ « **Bien sur, toujours. **»

Il se baissa pour ramasser un préservatif dans le tas de d'habits, à ce moment précis il me tournait le dos, et j'avais une vue parfaite sur ses fesses magnifiques moulées dans son boxer, qui était dorénavant de trop. Doucement, discrètement, j'approchais de sorte à pouvoir « tâter la marchandise ». Ne m'ayant pas entendu, il fut surpris mais se reconcentra pour trouver l'objet de nos désirs communs. Seulement il avait joué avec moi tout le long de la soirée, à mon tour ! C'est bien connu : les mains dévient très vite, me collant donc à lui, je descendais son boxer en faisant glisser ma poitrine tout du long, et pareil lorsque je remontais. Ce n'était pas fini, de ses fesses, mes mains passèrent devant, et je pus sentir que lui aussi était TRES motivé. Il se retourna alors en me montrant le petit carré coloré. Mais ce n'était que le début : je le poussais contre le mur et après un baiser assez sauvage, je m'agenouillais, son membre fièrement dressé devant mes yeux.

_ « **Tu n'es pas obligée ma Puce, je t'aime, et tu ne devrais pas te rabaisser à ce point. Relève toi que tu prennes du plaisir, toi . **» Edward ne voulait pas que je me « rabaisse » à ce point, il dit que les femmes ne sont pas les esclaves des hommes et que c'est humiliant; mais moi j'étais persuadée qu'il apprécierait et je souhaitais lui faire du bien avec ma bouche.

_ « **S'il te plait je te dis que j'en ai envie, je veux te gouter, je veux te sentir en moi autrement. S'il te plait... **» Les yeux suppliants.

_ « ** D'accord, mais promets moi d'arrêter quand je te le dis. **»

_ «** Promis. **»

Ma bouche s'approchait de sa virilité, je donnai un coup de langue sur toute la longueur, (il tressaillit), je pris son gland en bouche, ( j'eus le droit à un grognement étouffé), je commençais mes va et viens, lentement d'abord, puis lorsqu'il posa ses mains dans mes boucles brunes, j'accélérais la cadence. Je sentais que ça lui plaisait, la ligne qui barrait son front montrait qu'il se concentrait pour se contenir. Mais moi je voulais qu'il se lâche, alors je me mis à masser ses boules. Réaction immédiate: « (bruit incompréhensible) **BellLaAa ! Oh c'est trop bon ! **». Sans mentir j'étais assez fière de moi: pour la première fois que je suçais un mec, et apparemment je ne m'en sortais pas si mal que ça. Je voulais vraiment qu'il se laisse aller, alors je commençais à mordiller tout gentiment son membre toujours dans ma bouche.

_ « **Ma Puce, arrête s'il te plait, je ne veux pas venir dans ta bouche, pas tout de suite, tu me fais trop de bien, je ne pourrais pas me retenir. **» Sa demande était raisonnable, j'avais déjà réussi à aller jusqu'à là, et quand il me releva par les épaules, je fus directement plaquée contre le mur.

_ « **Merci mon Amour, tu es tellement merveilleuse, je t'aime à la folie,mais je crois que ton corps m'appelle. **» Sa voix me faisait fondre, et il avait raison, nos corps se réclamaient.

C'est alors que, une jambe relevée contre sa hanche, en un coup de rein habile, il rentra en moi. La sensation me fit gémir fortement. Je m'accrochais à lui quand il commença ses mouvements.

_ « **Tu es si étroite... si... mmmmhh... c'est si bon d'être en toi, je t'aime mon Amour **» Il me susurrait tous ces mots, en continuant ses va-et-vient doux et lents. Mais j'en voulais plus, beaucoup plus...

_ «** Edwaaard... plus vite... plus fort, je … mmmmhh... **»Et il accéléra ses coups de rein.

Il était tellement beau, ses cheveux cuivres, son corps sculpté juste ce qu'il faut, les muscles de son dos contractés, ses mains partout sur mes hanches, sur mes jambes, sur mon visage, sur mes seins. Pendant que nos gémissements et mes cris emplissaient la pièce une fine pellicule de sueur se formait sur nos corps, nous collant encore plus l'un à l'autre. Je ne sais pas comment décrire ça, juste lui et moi en osmose totale, une symbiose dans nos mouvements.

_ « **Aaaahh ! OH MON DIEU ! Je … PutaiiIIn ! Ohhh … **» Alors là , je n'étais même plus compréhensible .

_ « **Nan mon Bébé, moi c'est Edward ! Mais ravi de te faire du bien ! Pas la peine d'être vulgaire mon Amour. **» me répondit-il .

Et voilà qu'il se mettait à rigoler de moi . Une mini vengeance à la Bella ça te tente ?

_ « **Tu ne … devrais … pas te … moquer de … moi … AaAaa … c'est pas juste … **» Une moue boudeuse, des lèvres coincées entre des dents , et voilà, il était au bout, et moi aussi.

_ « **Mon Amour, viens pour moi mon Bébé. Vas y Bella jouis , je veux sentir tes parois les plus intimes se contracter contre moi **» Oh ! Cette voix, rien que cela j'y suis déjà. Il le sentait, sa main se promena jusqu'au point de notre liaison pour aller chatouiller mon point sensible. Là s'en était trop.

_ « **AaaAAhhHh ! PUTAIN ! EDWaaAaAArd ! **» Mon paroxysme explosa.

Mes parois se contractèrent contre son membre, des frissons partout, des tremblements, mes jambes lâchèrent et il dût me soutenir. Mais connaissant ma discrétion j'avais hurler une fois de plus, d'habitude ce n'est pas gênant mais là, juste au moment où il se libérait en moi, la porte s'ouvrit et pour stopper mon cri, je le mordis à l'épaule, ce qui provoqua un grognement rauque : mélange de souffrance et de désir, qui je l'avoue est très excitant.

Une fois que j'eus à peut prêt repris mon souffle, il m'embrassa à perdre haleine de nouveau.

_ « **Tu m'as fait mal ma tigresse, tu sais que t'es trop bandante quand tu la joues sauvage, je t'aime ma Bella. **» Oh putain ! J'adore la façon bien à lui qu'il a de mélanger autorité et tendresse. Rien que pour ça je voulais recommencer.

_ « **Je pourrais être punie alors ? **» Je ne peut pas m'en empêcher, jouer avec lui.

_ « **Ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi je serais en ce moment même en toi, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes sensés être au restaurant ...** » me répondit-il , joueur lui aussi.

_ « ** Mouais, d'accord, mais je me ferais pardonner en rentrant . **» Je sens que je vais attendre la fin de la soirée avec impatience ...

Il enleva le préservatif et se rhabilla, enfin il essayait puisque mes mains se baladaient encore sur son corps. Ensuite il me remit mes sous-vêtement et ma robe, mais ses lèvres s'attardèrent entre mon coup et mes épaules pour me laisser une belle trace de mon appartenance , un soupir de contentement m'échappa d'ailleurs .

Moi dans tout cela, je pense seulement à tout l'amour que je lui donne et à la merveilleuse Saint-Valentin que je passe en compagnie de , je le sens, l'homme de ma vie.

**Fin**

* * *

Alors ? ! soyez sincères s'il vous plait .

Bisous

_Débby_


End file.
